


Tiempo de allanamientos museísticos

by Artabria



Series: Las Crónicas del Ministerio [2]
Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artabria/pseuds/Artabria
Summary: Crack Fic (bueno, Crack Drabbles) fruto de una conversación vía Tumblr con Theeverchangingusename.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theeverchangingusername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theeverchangingusername/gifts).



> Crack Fic (bueno, Crack Drabbles) fruto de una conversación vía Tumblr con Theeverchangingusename.

Diego Rodríguez de Silva y Velázquez era la pesadilla personal de Salvador Martí. A veces, incluso maldecía el día en que Irene había decidido reclutarlo tras la jubilación de Paco. No es que fuera una mala persona, o que fuera un persona insoportable; simplemente, a veces hacía algo y Salvador quería olvidarse de las normas del Ministerio y dejar que otro se anticipara al impresionismo.

Por otro lado, prefería que la cara de Angustias de “ha sucedido algo que no te va a gustar” tuviese algo que ver con Velázquez y no con un problema con una de las misiones.

\- ¿Ha sucedido algo, Angustias? – preguntó Salvador.

Acababa de llegar al trabajo. Se acababa de sentar. No era posible que algo hubiese ido ya mal en una misión.

\- Pues, a ver como le digo yo esto… - comenzó Angustias.

\- Dígalo sin rodeos. Las malas noticias cuanto antes, mejor.

\- Ya… ¿Recuerda cuando Velázquez andaba protestando que sus cuadros se estaban restaurando mal?

Mierda. Iba a ser uno de esos días. Salvador apoyó su cara en sus manos, silenciando su gemido contra las palmas.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho?

\- Pues, verá, lo han detenido en el Prado.

\- _¡¿QUÉ?!_


End file.
